modernpowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
Iran
Facilties Power Plants Water Plants Misc plants Military Size The Iranian Military is one of the most powerful in the world and arguable the strongest of the Middle East. The Artesh currently boosts a size of 650.000 ground troops who receive 4 months of basic training along with 75.000 Air Force Members, 30.000 Naval Members and 25.000 Air Defense soldiers. The Sepah currently has 125.000 members excluding the Basji Militia which boosts a strength of 1.000.000 strong All soldiers carry a Fateh Assault Rifle which replaced the G3A3 and the AK variants across the Artesh and Sepah for their regular soldiers. Shield of Ali The Shield of Ali is an extensive Defense Network Ranging from overlapping Bavar 373 Surface to Air Missile systems along with coastal defense systems Khalij Fars every 50 km. Along with a Sepeh Radar and 4 Nazir Radars which are capable of detecting Stealth Aircraft. Each Missile Defense System is defended by two State of the Art CIWS and a short range high power multiband radar to act as a sacrifice incase of CIWS failure against SEAD and DEAD missiles. Each Current and Future Nuclear Facility and Persian Gulf Island gets an additional Air Defense Module. Total Air Defense Modules: 85 Total Coastal Defense Modules: 60 Bought Equipment Developed Equipment Retired Equipment Foreign Military Bases Iran currently posesses bases in the following countries: *Mauritania Timeline *2016 The Islamic Republic of Iran is looking to decrease sectarian violence in Iraq and Syria by enabling harsh punishments for sectarian violence and increasing support for non-shia militias *2016 The Islamic Republic announces Water is Life, Life is Water project to deal with the increasing water shortage before it is too late by constructing Desalination Plants and promoting water recycling and reduction of water usage. *2016 The Islamic Republic announces the execution of 14 Afghans for drug related offenses, Afghanistan announces support for Iranian terrorist group. *2016 The Islamic Republic of Iran announces the construction of 2 solar desalination facilities and 4 water treatment facilities under the project Water is Life, Life is Iran. *2016 Russian Diplomats arrive in Iran for Weapons Deal and Expresses Interest in Nuclear Facilities *2016 The Islamic Republic of Iran announces more research is the treatment of waste water and desalination technologies *2016 The Islamic Republic of Iran starts construction of unmarked weapons for use in covert operations *2016 The Islamic Republic of Iran calls on USA UK to access it funds under JCPOA however the UK and USA made up some BS on Human Rights *2017 The Islamic Republic of Iran mobilizes 60.000 troops to cut off Daesh Supply lines in Syria *2017 The Islamic Republic of Iran pays off its external debt of 66.307 Billion. *2017 PressTV says that they have sources that says that the USA supplied Daesh with Chemical Weapons *2017 State Visit of Iran to Russia to discuss terms of building nuclear facilities and technology transfer. *2017 The First Battle at the Turkish Border between Daesh and Iran *2018 The Islamic Republic of Iran wishes to reduce the reliance on Oil and gas and announces project Green Iran. *2018 The Islamic Republic arrests more people at the Iran-Afghan border and seizes record amounts of Drugs. 100.000 arrests and 550 tons. *2018 The Islamic Republic of Iran announces the construction of 6 Nuclear Power Plants and 5 Nuclear Desalination Plants and training Facility. *2018 Iran announces that they will start supporting Iraq more after the USA leaves Iraq, Iran will also begin officially bombing Daesh. *2021 The Islamic Republic of Iran starts the Expansion of the Natanz Nuclear Facility. *2021 The Islamic Republic of Iran announces the expansion of the Regular Army *2021 The Islamic Republic of Iran shows HESA Shafaq 5th gen Multirole Fighter and DIO Karrar Main Battle Tank *2022 Ayatollah Khamenei hospitalized with severe prostate cancer *2022 Ayatollah Sayyed Ali Hosseini Khamenei has passed away *2022 Son of Ayatollah Khamenei Arrested and Executed *2022 IRGC stormed the Assembly of Experts and Consultative Assembly *October2023 Iran sells some weapons to Mauritania *2024 The Islamic Republic of Iran announces Military Developments *2025 2nd Battle Near the Turkish Border against Daesh *2025 The Islamic Republic of Iran shows off HESA Qaher 313 and immediately sells some to Senegal and Mauritania along with some other equipment. Category:Country Category:Claimed